Çàáåðè ìåíÿ îòñþäà!
by Risha1
Summary: Êàê îêàçàëîñü øêîëüíûå ãîäû Ðåìóñà Ëþïèíà áûëè íå ñòîëü óæ áåçîáëà÷íû, êàê íàì áû õîòåëîñü èõ âèäåòü.


Íàçâàíèå: Çàáåðè ìåíÿ îòñþäà!!!   
Àâòîð: Ðèøà   
Áåòà: Åêàòåðèíà  
Pairing: Íó, êàêîé òóò ïåéðèíã, ðîâíûì ñ÷åòîì íèêàêîãî…   
Êàòåãîðèÿ: G   
Îðèåíòàöèÿ: íó ÷òî âû! Ðåì åùå ìàëåíüêèé, âîïðîñû îðèåíòàöèè åãî åùå íå âîëíóþò   
Summary: ýòî ìèíèôèê, ñòåá ïî ãëàâíîé êàðòèíêå. Èçâèíèòå, ÿ êàê âñåãäà ïîëíà èçâðàòà. Ðåì ïèøåò ïèñüìî äåäóøêå.   
Disclaimer: àé, ëþäè äîáðûå! Ïðîñòèòå ìåíÿ, äóðó ãðåøíóþ!!! Ìàäàì Ðîóëèã, íåâèíîâàòàÿ ÿ, íó ïðîñòèòå çà ðàäè áîãà, ÷òî Âàøåãî ãåðîÿ óìûêíóëà, îòêàçûâàþñü îò âñåãî! Äîðîãîé Àíòîí Ïàëû÷, à âîò ïåðåä ÂÀÌÈ ìíå ïðîñòî îò ñòûäà ïîä çåìëþ ïðîâàëèòüñÿ õî÷åòñÿ è ïðîâàëèëàñü áû, äà òàì øàõòåðû… áîÿçíî ÷òî-òî…   
  


Ðåìóñ Ëþïèí, ïÿòíàäöàòèëåòíèé ìàëü÷èê, îòäàííûé ïÿòü ëåò òîìó íàçàä â ó÷åíüå ê ìàñòåðàì âîëøåáíîé øêîëû Õîãâàðòñ, â äåíü êâèääè÷íîé èãðû íå ïîøåë íà òðèáóíó. Äîæäàâøèñü, êîãäà âñå ó÷åíèêè è ïðîôåññîðà îòïðàâèëèñü íà ìàò÷, îí äîñòàë ñàìîïèøóùåå ïåðî è ñâèòîê è ïîì÷àëñÿ ê îïóøêå Çàïðåòíîãî ëåñà, òàì òî óæ åìó íèêòî íå ïîìåøàåò. Ðàçëîæèâ íà òðàâå ïåðãàìåíò, îí ïðèíÿëñÿ áåñïîêîéíî õîäèòü âçàä âïåðåä è âäðóã çàìåð, ìîëèòâåííî ñëîæèâ ðóêè. Ïðåæäå ÷åì íà÷àòü ãîâîðèòü, îí íåñêîëüêî ðàç ïóãëèâî îãëÿíóëñÿ íà Õîãâàðòñ, ïîêîñèëñÿ íà òåìíûé ëåñ è ïðåðûâèñòî âçäîõíóë.   
- Ìèëûé äåäóøêà, Ðåìóñ Ðîìóëîâè÷, – çàøåïòàë îí, - è ïèøó òåáå ïèñüìî. Íèêòî ìåíÿ íå ïîíèìàåò, íè ìàìåíüêà, íè ïàïåíüêà îäèí òû ó ìåíÿ îñòàëñÿ.   
  
Ðåì ïåðåâåë ãëàçà íà òåìíûé ëåñ, â êîòîðîì ïðèçûâíî ïîäìèãèâàëè õèòðûå ãëàçþêè îáîðîòíåé, è æèâî âîîáðàçèë ñåáå ñâîåãî äåäà, Ðåìà Ðîìóëîâè÷à, ïîòîìñòâåííîãî äâîðÿíèíà è îáîðîòíÿ (äà-äà, îáîðîòíÿ... ýòî äëÿ øêîëû ðîäèòåëè ïðèäóìàëè ñòðàøíóþ ñêàçî÷êó î òîì, êàê åãî óêóñèë îáîðîòåíü â òåìíîì ëåñó, à íà ñàìîì äåëå, Ðåì ïîëó÷èë ýòîò äàð ïî íàñëåäñòâó îò äåäà). Ýòî ìàëåíüêèé, òîùåíüêèé, íî íåîáûêíîâåííî þðêèé è ïîäâèæíîé ñòàðèêàøêà ëåò 105, ñ âå÷íî ñìåþùèìñÿ ëèöîì è ïüÿíûìè ãëàçàìè. Äíåì îí ñïèò â ïîêîÿõ èëè áàëàãóðèò ñ âíóêîì, íî÷üþ æå, çàêóòàííûé â òåïëóþ ìàíòèþ, õîäèò âîêðóã óñàäüáû è âîåò íà ëóíó, ðàñïóãèâàÿ ñîñåäåé.   
Òåïåðü, íàâåðíî, äåä ñòîèò ó âîðîò, ùóðèò ãëàçà íà ëóíó è, ïðèòîïòûâàÿ îò íåòåðïåíèÿ, æäåò ïðåâðàùåíèÿ, äîñàäóÿ, ÷òî íåò ðÿäîì âíóêà, ñ êîòîðûì ìîæíî ïðîáåæàòüñÿ ïî ëåñó.   
Ðåì âçäîõíóë, ïðîâåðèë ïåðî è ïðîäîëæèë äèêòîâàòü:   
- À â÷åðà ìíå áûëà âûâîëî÷êà. Ó÷èòåëü àëõèìèè âûâîëîê ìåíÿ çà âîëîñüÿ è îòõîäèë ðîçãàìè çà òî, ÷òî ÿ ãîòîâèë çåëüå íà çàíÿòèè è ïî íå÷àÿííîñòè çàñíóë. Ñàì çíàåøü, äåäóøêà, êàê ñëîæíî ïîñëå ïðåâðàùåíèÿ â ñåáÿ ïðèõîäèòü, à ÿ íàêàíóíå ïî ëåñó òàê íàáåãàëñÿ, ÷òî ëàï, òî åñòü íîã, ïîä ñîáîé íå ÷óÿë. À íà íåäåëå ÿ ïî íåçíàíèþ åäâà ñîó÷åíèêà íå ñëîïàë. À Ñíåéï ñàì, äåäà, âèíîâàò, ëþáîïûòíûé îí î÷åíü áûë, òî åñòü îí è ñåé÷àñ åñòü, ÿ åãî íå óñïåë ïîãðûçòü, íà÷àë ñ áîòèíîê, î÷åíü óæ îíè âêóñíî êîæåé ïàõëè. À òóò ïðèáåæàë äðóæîê ìîé Ïîòòåð è ïðèíÿëñÿ åâîéíîé ìîðäîé ìåíÿ â ëèöî òûêàòü, à ýòî, äåäóøêà, íåâêóñíî, Ñíåéï âåäü ãîëîâó íå ìîåò, ÿ äî ñèõ ïîð íàñìîðêîì àëëåðãè÷åñêèì îò òîãî ñòðàäàþ. À ñîó÷åíèêè íàäî ìíîé íàñìåõàþòñÿ, ïîñûëàþò â "Òðè ìåòëû" çà ïèâîì è âåëÿò òûðèòü çàêóñêó, à ó÷èòåëÿ ëóïÿò, ÷åì ïîïàäÿ. À åäû íåòó íèêàêîé. Óòðîì äàþò îâñÿíêó, â îáåä îâñÿíêó, à íà óæèí òûêâåííûé ñîê, à ÷òîá ÷àþ èëè ìÿñà, òî ó÷èòåëÿ ñàìè òðåñêàþò. À ñïàòü ìíå âåëÿò íà êîâðèêå â ãîñòèíîé, à òî ñîñåäè ïî êîìíàòå æàëóþòñÿ, áóäòî èõ áëîõè ìîè êóñàþò. À êàê æå îíè èõ êóñàþò, êîãäà îíè ìîè?   
Ìèëûé äåäóøêà, ñäåëàé ìèëîñòü, âîçüìè ìåíÿ îòñþäà äîìîé, íåòó íèêàêîé ìîåé âîçìîæíîñòè… êëàíÿþñü òåáå â ëàïû è áóäó âå÷íî Ìåðëèíà ïðîñèòü, óâåçè ìåíÿ îòñþäà. À òî ïîìðó…   
  
Ðåì ïîêðèâèë ðîò, ïîòåð êóëàêîì ãëàçà è âñõëèïíóë:   
- Äåäóøêà ìèëûé, íåòó íèêàêîé âîçìîæíîñòè, ïðîñòî ñìåðòü îäíà. Õîòåë áûëî ñàì äîìîé áåæàòü, äà ìåòëû ó ìåíÿ ñâîåé íåò, à ÷óæèå îò ìåíÿ øàðàõàþòñÿ!   
  
Ðåì ñóäîðîæíî âçäîõíóë è îïÿòü óñòàâèëñÿ íà ëåñ. Ñíîâà âñïîìíèëñÿ äåä, èõ ïðîãóëêè â ïîëíîëóíèå. Âåñåëîå áûëî âðåìÿ! Áåãàëè îíè áîê î áîê è ôûðêàëè è çàõîäèëèñü ðàäîñòíûì âîåì. È Äåä åìó ïîäìèãèâàë, è ëóíà, à ãëÿäÿ íà íèõ, è Ðåì ïîäìèãèâàë. À òî îòêóäà íè âîçüìèñü, âûëåòàë èì íàïåðåðåç çàÿö è äåä âçâûâàë.   
- Àó-ó-ó-ó!!! Âà-à-à-à!!! – ÷òî â ïåðåâîäå ñ îáîðîòíåâîé ìîâû çíà÷èëî "Äåðæè, äåðæè… Äåðæè åãî!!! Äåëèêàòåñ ïîáåæàë!!!"   
  
Ðåì îáëèçíóëñÿ, âñïîìèíàÿ âêóñíîãî çàé÷èêà, è ïðîäîëæèë:   
- Ïðèåçæàé, ìèëûé äåäóøêà, Ìåðëèíîì òåáÿ çàêëèíàþ, âîçüìè ìåíÿ îòñåäà. Ïîæàëåé òû ìåíÿ, ñèðîòó íåâîëüíóþ, à òî ìåíÿ âñå êîëîòÿò, áëîõàñòûì îáçûâàþò, è êóøàòü ñòðàñòü õî÷åòñÿ, à ñêóêà òàêàÿ, ÷òî è ñêàçàòü íåëüçÿ, õîòü âîëêîì âîé. À ÿ è âîþ… À íàìåäíè äðóæîê ìîé, øóòíèê Áëýê, òàê âî âðåìÿ êâèääèò÷à ìåíÿ áèòîé ïðèëîæèë, ÷òî ÿ ñ ìåòëû óïàë è íàñèëó î÷óõàëñÿ. Ïðîïàùàÿ ìîÿ æèçíü, õóæå ñîáàêè âñÿêîé, îñîáëèâî ñîáàêè Áëýêà, óæ åìó òî æàëîâàòüñÿ íå ïðèõîäèòñÿ…   
Îñòàþñü òâîé âíóê Ðåìóøêà, ìèëûé äåäóøêà, ïðèåçæàé.   
  
Ðåì ñâåðíóë ïåðãàìåíò è âëîæèë åãî â êëþâ ñòàðîé, ïîëóñëåïîé ñîâû, îäîëæåííîé ó ïðèÿòåëåé. Ïîäóìàâ íåìíîãî, îí äâà ðàçà è î÷åíü ãðîìêî ïðîäèêòîâàë ïòèöå àäðåñ è ìàõíóë åé ðóêîé.   
Ïîòîì ïî÷åñàëñÿ (áëîõè, áóäü îíè íå ëàäíû!), ïîäóìàë è ïðîêðè÷àë âñëåä èñïóãàííî øàðàõíóâøåéñÿ îò íåãî ïòèöå:   
- Òàê òû íå çàáóäü! Äåäóøêå, Ðåìó Ðîìóëîâè÷ó!!!   
  
Óìèðîòâîðåííûé, Ðåì ïîòèõîíüêó çàøàãàë íàçàä ê øêîëå, è âèäåëñÿ åìó äåä, ÷èòàþùèé åãî ïèñüìî, è â âèäåíèè ìàëü÷èêà äåä, íå äî÷èòàâ ïèñüìî äî êîíöà, êèäàëñÿ íà ïîìîùü ëþáèìîìó âíóêó.   
  
  



End file.
